


Fatal

by Tobi83



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi83/pseuds/Tobi83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not looking good for our heroine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing related to Bering & Wells or Warehouse 13, I make no profit from this snippet and no coptright infringement is intended.

 

Myka is certain that her infatuation with HG Wells will only end in ruin. It is surely designed to in fact, just as they seem destined to meet at gunpoint with alarming reliability. The meaning of which eludes Myka, for having spoken further with HG, Myka knows her not to be a fan of firearms, far preferring to utilise her Kempo techniques over any other.

 

Myka has always loved HG Wells’s novels. Her father began the obsession, reading them to her over and over again until she was able to take them up for herself and delve deeper into the meanings and the breadth of all that he wrote. He read them to her even though she was far from old enough to understand the social observations and commentaries the Victorian author was trying to convey.

 

Over time, she came to read more widely, but she knows she will always come back to his novels as her comfort reads. They are her constant in a world that she sometimes feels somewhat abstract from. Preferring to dive head long into the classics of fiction, a habit instilled in her by her father rather than the mass of popular fiction that has emerged in recent decades. She comes back to HG Wells, when she is between books, between moods, in emotional turmoil… whenever she can find an excuse really.

 

She couldn’t help but admire the man and his works.

 

Only, it turns out he was never actually a he. He is a she, a somewhat mad ‘she’ who worked for the same mysterious authority she herself now works for. Irony is sort of ironic like that it turns out. Thank you Claudia for pointing that one out to her.

 

After Helena is debronzed they eventually meet her at his (her) house, the place which makes Myka tingle with excitement even before she meets the author him(her)self and feel more girly than she thinks she has ever felt in her entire, vaguely nerdy, life.

 

Myka is proud of her swift adjustment to the knowledge that he really was a she, even though it was Pete who told her, and what does he know about such amazing authors. After they have dealt with HG on that occasion…or rather after she has dealt with them, and they have reclaimed their ability to keep their feet on solid ground and not plastered to the ceiling, Myka goes back and re-reads her favourite HG novels to see if changing the gender and the (rather distractingly beautiful) face makes her see the novels any differently, if the meanings the author was trying to convey alter in any discernable way.

 

Of course they do, but she wants to know if there is a distinct and tangible alteration to her approach to such beloved novels. If anything she falls for them that bit harder and only serves to strengthen her admiration and respect for the woman writing such innovative texts during such a restrictive time. It is no surprise that Helena must have had Charles act as the front for the novels, for the works of a woman would never have been published or taken seriously, not on the topics she chose to write about anyway.

 

It seems somewhat inevitable that Myka would fall for one of the greatest minds of her time, fall so hard that she’s not sure she’ll ever regain her footing or if she knocked herself out on the descent.

 

It seems unfair to place Helena upon a pedestal of such immense proportions. It was never going to end well in that situation. How could she ever possibly hope to live up to that depth of regard and admiration?  It is no wonder that when she fell, she plummeted to Earth in such a volatile fashion.

 

Yet, despite her ‘betrayal’, Myka still wants her, it’s the disappointment she’s finding hard to handle more than anything else, disappointment that such a brilliant mind could fall prey to the same foibles as any regular person, could be so hopelessly flawed and desperate in their desires for revenge for such a thoughtless and senseless act.

 

The murder of her own child. Myka cannot fathom how she’s even up and walking around with any semblance of mental stability, let alone…only, it turns out she never really was, but she put on a damned good show as only a British Victorian author could ever hope to.

 

Really she should have expected it, it was unreasonable to expect perfection from someone who is only human no matter how super-human they might seem. Myka doesn’t, cannot judge her for that. One hundred years of isolation with only your own sadness, anger and insane thoughts to keep you occupied can corrupt even the finest, most sensible of minds she is sure. Turn their own thoughts against each other and descend into madness that could not be tempered as there were no outside influences. Nobody to save her from herself or from the dark madness encasing her. It would have driven even the most intelligent person into madness… it did, perhaps it was more likely to happen because of Helena’s own intelligence and manner of puzzling any given quandary to it’s bitter end.

 

When HG comes back from being Emily Lake and being in her Pokeball (Myka is never going to forgive Claudia for that particular reference) it was also sort of inevitable that Myka would still be completely infatuated with the Artificer, she’s slightly more wary, but still infatuated none the less. There are times when they are alone and talking, or alone and emphatically not talking, that she wonders if perhaps Helena feels the same way. If her sideways glances that are more stare than glance and Claudia’s only vaguely veiled hints, clues and general squeals of surreptitious joy whenever she and HG are in perhaps closer proximity than is strictly necessary perhaps serve a deeper purpose a meaning closer to Myka’s own desires.

 

Myka decides that maybe she should stop being her own worst enemy and stop holding herself back from happiness with Helena and for once in her life make a damn move towards something that she really and truly wants with every ounce of her being.

 

She eventually comes to terms with her own decision and truly decides to just go for broke and kiss the woman when they become entangled within the rope from the Marie Celeste. She’s just judging how her actions might be taken and trying valiantly not to choke when Artie steps up behind them and sprays the infernal purple gunk all over them and the rope. She’s immensely grateful for the save, but wish she’d been given just a moment longer as all hell breaks loose as soon as they become free and the opportunity, and the immediate desire, fades into the background for the time being, assuming that the time will come for them after the day has been saved.

 

Typically it is during this time of acute clarity for Myka over her own feelings and desires, when Helena, in typical Helena fashion, rather dramatically saves the day by nobly sacrificing herself and Myka’s still beating heart seems to go with her. She is left standing within the protective barrier Helena had set around them, gazing in shock at the fiery inferno that the Warehouse has turned into, taking Helena with it. A prospect that Myka cannot for the life apparently still within her, fathom. 

End


End file.
